


В надежде на завтра

by AnGoForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGoForever/pseuds/AnGoForever
Summary: В момент последней битвы, поле сражения на секунду осветилось ярчайшей вспышкой неизвестного заклинания, оставившего после себя лишь хладный труп Волан-Де-Морта и его волшебную палочку. А герой всей магической Британии бесследно исчезший в возрасте семнадцати лет, объявляется погибшем на войне.Пятнадцать лет спустя всё тот же семнадцатилетний Гарри Поттер появляется в одном из модных клубов Америки, где его обнаруживает небезызвестный Тони Старк.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Посвещаю эту работу двум произведениям по этой же парочке, вдохновившим меня на её написание:  
> "Полёт в никуда" Black Patronus - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8637484  
> "Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart" Тася Ирик - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9396399  
> Обе работы объёмные и красивые, разве что вторая - слегка корявый, с точки зрения литературного языка, перевод. Но всё же советую пересилить себя и прочитать её до конца, вы не разочаруетесь.

### Пролог

Барабанные перепонки разрываются от столь непривычной техномузыки, глаза не могут сфокусироваться на чём-либо из-за ошалело мигающих разноцветных огней, а воспалённое сознание подкидывает картинки гораздо менее счастливых людей, нежели танцующие в этом клубе.  
Эти люди умирают ради него, они погибают, славя его имя, надеясь, что он сумеет спасти выживших, и тех, кого они любят, и тех, кого они никогда в жизни не видели. Эти люди — маленькие дети, даже не закончившие школу, отдают свои жизни у него на глазах ради эфемерного счастливого будущего, которое большинство из них никогда не увидит.

Ногти до боли впиваются в кожу головы, возвращая в реальность.

Это лишь какой-то Американский клуб, не поле боя. Это его собственная кровь, текущая по лбу и застилающая глаза, а не следы многочисленных жертв. Это биты музыки, сотрясающие всё окружающее пространство, а не гулкие удары падения камней Хогвартса. Это лишь клубное освещение, приводящее в экстаз безмозглых идиотов, а не лучи заклинаний, калечащих чужие тела и жизни. Это — его шанс на собственную жизнь, а не беспросветная война, обещающая лишь смерть во имя всеобщего блага.

И всё равно по щекам течёт кровь вперемешку со слезами, как и тогда, перед лицом Волан-Де-Морта, а тело содрогается от нервных судорог, предстоящей панической атаки, столь неподходящей для этого заведения, наполненного жизнью и счастьем.

От попыток сдержать подступающую истерику отвлекает приятный мужской голос:

— Малыш, ты похоже слегка перепил, — видимо, говорящий не замечает его состояния, решая, что какой-то мальчуган напился, став совершеннолетним.— А ты миленький. Не хотел бы отправиться ко мне домой? — в попытке соблазнить говорящий кладёт руку ему на спину, которую он тут же инстинктивно сбрасывает.

Любые прикосновения напоминают о грузе чужих смертей, лежащих на его руках.

На секунду их освещает яркий луч, и Говорящий замечает разводы крови на лице.

— Чёрт, малыш, тебя кто-то избил? — в груди рождается истеричный смех. Впервые за всю его жизнь кто-то интересуется не избили ли его, и впервые за всю жизнь кровь на лице — не результат чьего-то насилия.

Тело содрогается от приступа беззвучного хохота, и он падает со столь неудобной барной табуретки. При падении задирается разорванная в клочья футболка, и становятся видны многочисленные шрамы, как старые, оставшиеся после детства у Дурслей, так и новые, которым лишь предстоит появиться, когда до сих пор кровоточащие раны затянутся.

Говорящий замечает их в очередном луче света и становится ещё более серьёзным, а пара обеспокоенных коньячных глаз загораживает вид на яркий потолок клуба. Говорящий сосредоточенно принюхивается и удивлённо выдаёт:

— Хей, малыш, да ты даже не пил! Для чего же ты здесь? — его голос стал ещё более взволнованным:  
— Слушай, малыш, тебя же кто-то привёл сюда? Правильно? — наверное, можно считать его способ попадания сюда тем, что его кто-то привёл, подтверждающий кивок. — Малыш, они тебя обижали? — эта странная забота вызывала смех, как и тот факт, что кто-то считал, будто Она была тем, кто его обидел. — Хорошо, значит, они тебя не обижают… Они всё ещё здесь? — эта мысль вызвала новый поток слёз и первые слова за всё время пребывания в этом отвратительном месте:  
— Нет, Она тоже ушла… Сказала, что я найду доброго человека… Что я найду причину жить… А я не знаю что делать… Раньше была война, раньше цель была простой… То есть, она была сложной… Но такой понятной… Ты чётко знал, кто враг, с кем нужно бороться… А сейчас что? 

Перед глазами вновь появляется поле боя, полное смертей и крови…

Из захлестнувших вновь воспоминаний снова выдёргивает взволнованный голос и аккуратные прикосновения рук, поднимающих в воздух.  
— Так, ладно, малыш, я уверен, что пожалею об этом, но не хотел бы ты поехать ко мне в гости? Ничего такого, чем я обычно занимаюсь. Чёрт, я даже не уверен совершеннолетний ли ты… Мы просто подлатаем тебя, накормим, дадим отоспаться, а завтра решим уже, что делать.

Говорящий выглядит серьёзным, понятно, что он сам не до конца понимает, почему приглашает его, но свято уверен, что это для чего-то нужно. И эта уверенность передаётся ему, всё равно идти некуда… Конечно, за плечами висит расширенный рюкзак со всем, что было в ячейках Гринготтса, но он не внушает такого же доверия, как этот странный добрый мужчина, держащий его на руках так заботливо, как, наверное, должны были когда-то давным-давно держать его родители. Это успокаивает, поэтому он кивает, утыкаясь носом в плечо мужчины. 

Плечо пахнет коньяком, машинным маслом и ещё чем-то пряно-сладким... Расслабляющим... Успокаивающим...

***

Приходит в себя Гарри лишь тогда, когда они подъезжают к странной башне с большой буквой «А» на вершине. До этого же момента он не совсем осознавал себя в пространстве.

Всё, что он заметил раньше, были лишь расслабляющий запах и успокаивающие поглаживания по заживающей спине. Говорящий странно располагает к себе, несмотря на то, что Поттер до сих пор даже имени его не знает.

— Хей, малыш, я знаю, что сон на моей груди восхитителен, но мы уже приехали.  
Крепкие руки снова поднимают в воздух, но в этот раз только, чтобы поставить на ноги, продолжая аккуратно поддерживать за плечи. Всё те же крепкие руки подталкивают к лифту, в котором их приветствует странный голос из ниоткуда, этот же голос, объявив, что они на жилом этаже, заявляет:

«Мистер Старк, я не могу опознать личность вашего гостя. Все Мстители уже оповещены о неопознанной личности на этаже».

Говорящий обессиленно стонет и притягивает его к себе, крепче сжимая, будто пытаясь защитить.

Сам же Гарри окончательно возвращается в реальность, потому что кроме успокаивающего тепла Говорящего появляется множество ледяных взглядов, направленных на него.

— Тони!

Красивое имя подходит такому человеку, тёплому и уютному...

— Ты совсем с катушек слетел?! Посмотри на этого мальчишку, он даже не совершеннолетний! — разрывается криками рыжеволосая девушка, — Ты что, в педофилию подался?! Тем более, Джарвис не может его опознать! А если это шпион?! — в ответ на эти слова руки Говорящего, нет, Тони сжимают ещё крепче, и он начинает оправдываться:  
— Да не для этого я его привёл! Не для этого, Наташа! — судорожный вздох, — Я! Я! Я!.. Я помочь ему хотел!.. Чёрт, — ещё один вздох, — я нашёл его в баре… Сначала думал, что какой-то милый мальчуган перепил… Но, чёрт, у него была паническая атака… Он говорил о войне… А это вы видели?! — тёплые руки Тони задирают футболку, открывая вид на поджарое тело, испещрённое шрамами, синяками и кровоточащими ранами, выглядящими в ровном освещении комнаты ещё более ужасающими, — Вы видели все эти следы?! Кто-то бросил его в клубе, истекающим кровью! Кэп, ну хоть ты меня поддержи! Ты же — эталон морали! Не мог же я бросить его! — крепкие руки опускают на землю, стараясь не задевать следы войны, демонстрирующие, кого бросить он не мог, — Чёрт! Я знаю, что несчастных детей много! Но почему-то мне обязательно нужно было помочь этому малышу! Уж простите мне этот бзик!— руки возвращают обратно в воздух, возвращая в крепкие объятья, будто кто-то пытается отнять его, но взволнованная рыжая начинает орать совершенно по-другому поводу:  
— Блядь! Старк! Ты — имбецил! Тащи мальчишку в лазарет! Как он вообще на ногах держится?

Смешная рыжая. Думает, что после таких ран работать по дому у Дурслей можно, а стоять на ногах нельзя, вызывает в груди стойкое желание истерично расхохотаться, которое снова заглушают тёплые руки, ещё крепче прижимающие к сильному телу. Лишь сейчас, когда Тони сбросил кожаную куртку, становится видно странное голубое свечение в груди, источающее необычную энергию, которая ластится к Гарри, успокаивает.  
Он всё детство был чувствителен к различным видам энергии, ощущая окружающую жизнь. Лишь в школе эти ощущения сильно притупились, сейчас же они возвращались с удвоенной силой, и энергии такой чистоты он не ощущал никогда в жизни. Правда, вскоре, от источника этой энергии его отняли, укладывая на стерильную кушетку медицинского блока.

— Так, малыш, — нежные руки ласково поглаживают по волосам, — сейчас будет немного больно, мы должны продезинфицировать раны. — в этот раз сдержать порыв смеха не удаётся, и до конца не понятно, что веселит больше: тот факт, что простая дезинфекция может причинить ему весомую боль, или то, что кто-то впервые задумался над заботой о его ранах. Но, похоже, его смех неверно воспринимают окружающие, потому что коньячные глаза становятся ещё более обеспокоенными, а заботливые руки принимаются ещё ласковее массировать голову, наверное, в попытке успокоить.

Его порог боли за не такую уж и долгую жизнь поднялся до заоблачных высот, поэтому обработка ран очень подозрительными людьми вызывает лишь ощущение лёгкой щекотки, которая в сочетании с нежными поглаживаниями плавно погружает в царство Морфея.


	2. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё тот же вечер от лица Тони и предстоящая ночь от его же лица

Этот вечер должен был стать завершающей фазой его реабилитации. Он должен был доказать самому себе, что в состоянии вернуться к прежней жизни. Он должен был доказать, что Локи не сумел докопаться до самого сокровенного, что он не смог задеть его. И ночной клуб как нельзя лучше подходил для этой цели. Всё же именно здесь он прославился больше всего, схема работы в таком месте кристально чиста, ясна и понятна: пришёл, засветил всемирно изветное личико, и выбрал лучшую кандидатуру из падких на деньги и популярность людей, пришедших в этот вечер сюда.

Но всё пошло не по плану ещё в тот момент, когда, ведомый неясным предчувствием, он сел за один из многочисленных пустующих стульев у барной стойки, вместо того чтобы направится в VIP зону.   
Всё же этот клуб был далеко не тем местом, куда приходят чтобы напиться с горя и вылить всю душу неизвестному бармену. Сюда, в основном, приходили два типа людей: первые - охотницы, реже охотники, за богатым папиком. И так как все личности при деньгах кучковались в VIP зоне, то и эти люди рвались туда же, обитая или внутри, - туда попадали лишь особы, уже имеющие определёную репутацию и деньги, - или у входа, - здесь кучковались новички, лишь мечтающие, чтобы кто-то заметил их краем глаза, и они стали "той самой" хотя бы на одну ночь, после этого преобретя определёную репутацию и какую-то сумму денег. Был и второй тип людей, те кто приходили насладиться скачками на танцполе, где они собственно и обитали, вместе с безмозглыми друзьями под очередной популярный бит. Такие люди порой садились за барную стойку, чтобы выпить, но тогда они не замечали никого кроме друзей и покидали это место всё в том же составе, не пытаясь найти "знакомство на одну ночь".  
Так что такой выбор места, при цели вернуться к "знакомствам на одну ночь", очень странный, но кто он такой чтобы спорить с Интуицией.

Следующей проблемой стало непонятное чувство томления и ожидания, которое начало потихоньку наполнять всё его естество, всячески мешая здравому смыслу начать орать, да по-громче, о том, что цель, к которой он так старательно шёл не один месяц, и способ её достижения сильно различаются. Но это странное ощущение вскоре перекрыл могильный холод, что заполнил весь клуб, дезориентируя и уничтожая ощущение времени.  
Он уверен, что даже Локи, при всём мастерстве в мозгокопании, не сумел бы отыскать в его памяти хотя бы примерное время, что он просидел в прострации за барной стойкой. Из такого состояния его вывела вновь заигравшая техномузыка и звук от постоянного стука чьих-то локтей о поверхность барной стойки. Он замечает смоляные волосы, что прилипли к постоянно трясущимся хрупким плечам, но не замечает, как начинает сначала интересоваться количеством алкоголя в крови неизвестного, а потом и вовсе заигрывать с возможно несовершенолетним мальчуганом. Но резкий удар по руке, что он пытался положить на спину неизвестного, приводит его в чувство. Глаза начинают замечать детали, тело контролировать свои действия, а мозг анализировать ситуацию. Острый взгляд подмечает кровавые разводы и в груди зарождается уже не навязанное, а вполне естественное волнение, извергающее из его рта слова беспокойства, в свою очередь вызывают неестесвенную реакцию. Мальчуган падает на пол, открывая вид на бесчисленные шрамы, многие из которых до сих пор кровоточат. Попытка же осмотреть увечья приводит к очередной серии открытий.   
Несмотря на состояние очень схожее с алкогольным опьянением, у паренька не было ни то что запаха перегара, да даже лёгкого спиртового аромата. Это - ребёнок, которому не наливают, следовательно его кто-то привёл, а это наводит на мысль, что где-то поблизости находится сволочь, решившая оставить такие ранения без медицинской помощи, возможно и нанёсшая их.   
А в следующую секунду он уже везёт очаровательного мальчугана к себе домой, ещё не зная, как будет объяснять остальным членам команды зачем он это сделал. Да он даже себе не может объяснить с каких пор подбирает в барах израненых подростков, пышущих столь непонятной и притягательной энергией, вместо пустоголовых пассий на одну ночь. 

Ссора с сокомандниками проходила как в тумане, внутренний голос наговаривал нужные слова, пока мозг обдумывал способы лечения паренька и что с ним дальше делать. Правда этот же мозг отказался объяснить, как он оказался в своей постели вместе с этим пареньком, что так наивно жался к нему во сне, будто ища защиты в тёплых объятьях.

***

Это утро для него началось в четыре часа ночи, когда парень в его объятьях закричал во сне, начав распространять вокруг себя зеленоватое сияния с красными всполохами. Мальчик бился в конвульсиях, извергал стоны, царапался, дрался, но что-то незыблемое не позволяло разжать рук, чтобы уйти из под ударов мечущегося в кошмарах паренька. Время от времени он ненадолго успокаивался, когда тёплые руки в сотый раз проходились по спине в нежном жесте ласки, пытаясь успокоить. Не раз проскакивала предательская мысль о том чтобы разбудить паренька и перестать мучаться с ним, но огромные мешки под глазами и измождённый вид не позволяли совершить такое кощунство. К семи утра мальчик наконец окончательно успокоился и дал себе, и самому Тони, спокойно проспать ещё два часа до появления в его комнатах Мстителей в полном сборе, включая Фьюри, что обещал прибыть с минуты на минуту.

***

Роль "террориста смертника", как он называл храбрецов, будивших его по утрам, взял на себя Роджерс, который прочистил горло и попытался потрясти его за плечо, но прежде чем спавший этой ночью слишком чутким сном Тони успел среагировать, изящная ручка с небывалой силой перехватила объёмное запястье Капитана Америки и вывернула его. Да так, что он не сумел вырваться из этого захвата, беспомощно распластавшись на полу. Сам же зеленоглазый мальчуган протирал глаза, сонно оглядываясь вокруг, и лишь спустя пару мгновений он сообразил, где находится и что делает его рука. Но несмотря на то, что он осознал это, его рука продолжала всё также крепко сжимать запястье Роджерса. Лишь после того как паренёк внимательно осмотрел его, Тони, и получил утвердительный кивок, он позволил себе разжать крепкую хватку изящных пальцев.  
\- Доброе утро, Малыш. - привычная заигрывающая улыбка украшает губы прежде чем мозг успевает остановить от необдуманных поступков. Не стоит заигрывать с ребёнком, со столь явным психологическими травмами. Очевидно, что у него множество проблем помимо отношений на одну ночь, которые обычно разбивают сердца чувствительным подросткам. Ему больше подойдёт очаровательная девушка, мечтающая о душевно травмированном пареньке, с которым нужно будет не спать ночами, заботиться о его поломаной психике, отдавая всю себя, и на время забывая о собственной ничтожности. Тони таким заботливым бывать не умеет. Он чёртов эгоист, рушащий чужие жизни и забывающий о чьих-либо чувствах, кроме собственных. Как бы его не тянуло к этому мальчику, совесть, в существование которой большинство не верило, уверяла его, что он не будет счастлив с ним, Тони.

В следующую секунду до него доходит, о чём именно он размышляет и голову озаряет понимание всей абсурдности его вчерашних поступков. Он не подбирает в барах раненых пареньков, он не притаскивает их в свой дом, он не даёт им над собой издеваться всю ночь, лишь бы его синяки под глазами хоть чуточку просветлели. 

  
И он точно не размышляет о совместном будущем через пару часов после встречи.

Хотя зеленоглазый, кажется, даже не замечает столь неправильного в их ситуации обращения. Он лишь посильнее прижимается к твёрдому боку Тони и взволнованно оглядывается, собираясь что-то спросить, но их прерывает вошедший в комнату Фьюри.


	3. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встреча с Ником Фьюри, приоткрытие тайн его прошлого и немного о том, что произошло с Гарри.

В минималистично обставленное помещение входит Николас Фьюри. Его взгляд направлен в бумаги, что он держит в руках, а скучающий голос интересуется:  
\- Что за опасную зверушку нашёл себе Старк, что вы так разволновались? - тёмные глаза наконец отрываются от несомненно важных документов и смотрят на королевское ложе, что по ошибке зовётся обычной кроватью. Зрачки в миг расширяются в удивлении, а в лёгких резко кончается воздух.  
\- Гарри? Гарри?! - в голосе появляется надежда, а Тони удовлетворенно ухмыляется, наконец узнав имя Своего Малыша. - Поттер, это правда ты?! Ты правда жив?! Ты реален?! - в интонациях появляются истерические нотки паники и неверия, а Гарри наконец отлипает от бока Старка, слегка поддаваясь вперёд.  
\- Кингсли?! Что случилось с твоим глазом?! - Поттер кидается в сторону темнокожего мужчины, но в следующую секунду останавливается, с испугом взирая на мужчину, - Ты пришёл, чтобы поймать меня и отдать Дамблдору?! - в его руке появляется деревянная палочка с наростами-бусинами, - Не подходи! Я не вернусь туда! Я не готов снова оказаться в этом ужасном месте! - взгляд печальных зелёных глаз направляется на Тони, что сейчас в удивлении смотрит на двух, по-видимому, старых знакомых, - Ты же не бросишь меня?!  
Прежде чем Старк успевает ответить, слово берёт оправившийся от удивления Фьюри:  
\- Гарри, Гарри, успокойся! Я не стану тебя никуда забирать! Не бойся, Дамблдор и все остальные уверены в том, что ты мёртв уже как пятнадцать лет, да и я тоже в это верил... Как ты вообще здесь оказался?! - он делает резкое движение в сторону Гарри, который тут же бросается за спину Тони, что закрывает его собой, прежде чем успевает что-либо сообразить. Оставшаяся команда Мстителей настороженно наблюдает за всем происходящим, не совсем понимая что нужно делать и на чью сторону вставать в случае стычки. Лишь Романофф с Бартоном расслабленно садятся на диван, прекрасно видя, что ни Фьюри, ни этот Гарри Поттер не станут нападать друг на друга.  
\- Я... меня... меня сюда привела Она. Она рассказал мне о том что было. О планах Дамблдора, о "друзьях" и... - речь прерывает шмыганье носом и экстренное утирание выступивших на глаза слёз, - и Она сказала, что я здесь буду... что мне здесь помогут. Да, помогут. - он так и не осмеливается сказать "буду счастлив". Он мог такое позволить себе лишь вчера, когда не совсем контролировал свои действия, когда дал волю своим слабостям. - Она очистила мою кровь от всех зелий, которыми меня начали пичкать ещё в утробе. И... и теперь я совершенно не понимаю, что мне делать. Чёрт! Да я даже не понимаю, почему убийство - это плохо! Я знаю, что все так говорили, но почему это так?! - голос мальчика начинает наполняться истеричными нотками, - Я совершенно ничего не понимаю! Я знаю лишь то, что не хочу возвращаться в Англию и то, что с Тони я впервые за всю жизнь ощущаю защищённость и доверие! Я не поеду к тебе, каким бы хорошим ты мне раньше не казался! Сейчас я уверен, что могу доверять лишь Тони!  
\- Гарри, слушай, я правда могу помочь тебе, в отличии от Старка, ведь он - магл! Поедем ко мне, я вполне в состоянии позаботиться о тебе. Я понимаю, что тебе страшно, после осознания того, что все твои чувства в жизни были искусственными, но подумай немного. У меня гораздо больше возможностей тебе помочь. Давай, ты же знаешь меня, я не предавал тебя. - Ник аккуратно протянул свою руку ладонью вверх, предлагая мальчику пойти вместе с ним, но их прервал неожиданный абсолютно для всех рык.  
Рычал Тони Старк, собственнические объятья и угрожающий взгляд которого весьма красноречиво говорили о том, что никому отдавать Гарри он не собирается.  
\- Слушай, Кингсли, я тебе благодарен, но я не только не могу быть увереным в том, что ты мой друг, но и не готов возвратиться в магический мир. - глаза зрителей этой сцены расширяются в удивлении, - Я предпочту остаться здесь, с ним. - мальчик ещё сильнее вжимается в Тони, а взгляд Фьюри наполняется пониманием.  
\- Ладно, я понимаю тебя. Лишь позволь гоблинам провести одну проверку. Пожалуйста. Мы же и оба понимаем, что такая сильная привязанность, как у вас со Старком, не появляется просто так, на следующее утро после встречи, лишь потому что так сказала Предвечная Госпожа. Я уже подозреваю, что с вами происходит и обещаю никак не мешать вам двоим. Просто позволь мне провести одну проверку, прошу тебя.  
\- Ладно, договорились, Кингсли. - Гарри подаётся вперёд, отлипая от Старка и решает закончить разговор, - Но Тони пойдёт со мной! Я ещё не оклемался после интоксикации. - Дамблдор начал создавать своего героя ещё в утробе матери. И всю мою жизнь строил мой характер при помощи многочисленных зелий. Чёрт! Да я теперь даже себе не могу объяснить, почему убийства Томом всех тех людей - плохо! Знаешь как это странно? Понимать, что все твои решения были чужими! Почему я выбрал в друзей дурака-Уизли и заучку-Грейнджер? Почему я не согласился на предложение о дружбе от Малфоя? Почему я не согласился присоединиться к шестнадцатилетнему Реддлу? Он то был вполне вменяем, ни один из тех детей даже не умер. Он лишь припугнул их. Почему, чёрт возьми, я из раза в раз рвался спасать весь магический мир? Какого чёрта меня заботила судьба других?!  
Стив уже было бросился объяснять, почему убийство плохо, но один-единственный предупреждающий взгляд коньячных глаз остановил его.  
\- Гарри, - Тони говорил ласково, не желая обидеть своего мальчика, но и промолчать не мог, - я понимаю, что ты в очень смятённых чувствах, но будет осторожней в выражениях. Все находящиеся в этой комнате люди - члены отряда "Мстители", который занимается спасением мира. Занимается этим практически безвозмездно. Не волнуйся, я понимаю, что ты в смятённых чувствах и не уверен в том, что правильно, а что нет. Я даже понимаю, что ты вполне возможно так и не согласишься с нашим выбором, но прошу тебя, будь аккуратней. Для многих из нас этот вопрос - довольно болезненная тема.  
\- Да, хорошо, на них, - кивок на столпившихся у стены людей, - мне всё равно, но не хочу тебя обижать. - голос Гарри звучит напряжённым, будто он ожидает удара в любой момент, но Тони лишь лаского улыбается, мягко кивая ему, и Поттер, расслабленно выдыхая, переводит тему, - Откуда так вкусно пахнет блинчиками?


End file.
